1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver channel display device which receives television or radio broadcast waves and, after searching receivable stations, displays a switch pattern for actuation of touch switches to select a desired station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional receiver channel display devices, there are known some examples as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Sho 62 (1987)-168476 and 62 (1987)-168477. Each of such known devices is capable of sequentially selecting stations out of received television broadcast waves, then detecting the field intensity levels of channels relative to the selected stations, subsequently storing receivable stations of high field intensity levels, and visually representing such stations on a display screen instead of a television broadcast picture. FIG. 5 shows an example of such visual representation on a display screen, where numbers corresponding to channels 1 through 62 are displayed, and the channel numbers of receivable stations are enclosed with frames or are displayed in different colors. An operator selects a desired receivable station while watching such display screen, and performs a channel up/down or seek up/down operation by manually actuating a remote control switch for example to consequently execute selective switchover to a desired channel, thereby visually representing a television broadcast picture on the display screen.
Since the conventional receiver channel display device is so constituted as mentioned above, it is necessary for the operator to initially store receivable stations in a memory before a manual operation for selecting a desired station, so that some problems are existent with regard to low operational efficiency and so forth.